A Horrifying Event AaMl
by Mist Ketchum
Summary: Misty was playing her "Kingdom Hearts" game when two visitors came to visit. One unwanted, and one unexpected. Pokeshipping one-shot.


_**Hiya, it's me here with a random one shot that came to me when... well, this actually happened to me a couple of days ago. And it truly was a horrifying event. Only a couple things were different from this fic. I'll explain more in the end as not to spoil anything. Enjoy.  
**_

* * *

_**A Horrifying Event-AaMl**_

It was a beautiful day in the Kanto region. Pidgey soared on the gentle breeze and carried with them melodic birdsong. But a certain redheaded gym leader wasn't outside to enjoy the beautiful day. She was enjoying her day off in another way.

Inside her room, she was eagerly playing her ps2. She had bought one used and just recently gotten her hands on the game "Kingdom Hearts". As expected, the game was HIGHLY addicting.

Misty chose to wield the sword power in the beginning, taking up the role of a warrior. She had always been good with the more physical combat- such as with her mallet- and always preferred swords over guns in video games. Likewise, she was also the best at hacking and slashing enemies by repeatedly pressing the "A"- or "X" on ps2- button repeatedly without having to worry about ammo.

Enthralled by her game, she didn't notice time go by and before she knew it, it was dark in her room other than the glow from the tv. She didn't bother to get up and turn on the light as she was in an intense battle with some Shadows. When her sisters came in, she didn't even notice or care.

Daisy appeared in the hallway. "You're like, playing that game in the dark?!" She asked in exasperation.

"Uh huh." Misty responded, not taking her eyes off of the video game.

Daisy rolled her eyes and turned the hall light. "I don't trust walking around this gym barefoot!" She yelled randomly.

Misty rolled her eyes and made her way to the save point. She spends the time she isn't battling to clean the gym. The floors were clean, what was Daisy complaining about?

She made it to the save point and started saving it, seeing that she had about 5 hours of gameplay on it so far. As it was saving, something caught her eye. In the light shed from the hallway, she saw something purple. Upon closer inspection, Misty cringed.

There, crawling hurriedly toward her was the most disgusting and creepy bug that Misty had ever seen in her life... A Scorupi.

Violet poked her head in the room right when Misty noticed the Pokemon. "Hey Misty, someone's here to visi-"

A blood-curdling scream filled the air and everyone ran in to see Misty standing on her chair, staring down at the bug in utter horror and trembling. "GET THIS DISGUSTING THING AWAY FROM ME!" she shrieked and screamed again as it came closer to her chair, crawling under it.

Someone ran in with her sisters and looked around fanatically. "What's going on?!"

"A bug... Under my chair..." she whimpered, clutching her game controller tightly with horrified eyes. She didn't look at the newcomer; she didn't even care who he was. All she cared about right then was getting that creepy Scorupi out of her room.

"Alright." The boy said and threw a Pokeball in the air. "Go, Staraptor!" He called. "Get that Scorupi out of here."

Staraptor lunged at the bug, making it scurry out in a panic. It kept chasing it until it made sure it was outside and far from the gym.

"Ew! Like, how gross is that?!" Lily shrieked.

Her sisters nodded in agreement.

"I knew that I shouldn't trust walking barefoot around here!" Daisy sighed in exasperation.

With that, her sisters left the room.

When Staraptor came back, the boy smiled at it. "Thanks Staraptor." He returned it.

Misty still stood on her chair; she was trembling and tears were forming in the corners of her eyes. "It had pinchers... And a stinger..." she whispered in horror.

"It's alright Mist, it's gone now." The boy said soothingly.

Misty blinked. _'Mist? There's only one person I know who calls me that nickname and that's...'_For the first time she took a look at the newcomer to see a boy with messy raven black hair, a baseball cap with a Pokeball insignia and chocolate brown eyes that Misty could never forget. If that wasn't enough to convince her that that was really Ash; there was a Pikachu sitting on his shoulder, sweat dropping at the previous scene.

"A-Ash?" She murmured in disbelief.

"Yep. I just got home recently from my Sinnoh journey and thought that I'd drop in. Looks like I had perfect timing." He laughed.

Misty's eyes sparkled as the tears started spilling out of them. She basically leaped into his arms from the chair, shocking a blushing Ash who had barely enough time to open his arms and catch her.

"Thank you so much Ash!" She cried.

He returned the hug hesitantly, still pink in the face from his blush. "F-for getting rid of the bug? No problem."

She pulled away just slightly to look up at him. Her face was red- but it was hard to tell if that was from crying, the recent horrifying event, or from blushing- and her eyes literally GLOWED a bright mint green color from the tears.

Ash stared at her in wonder for a moment, his blush growing a deeper red and his heart pounding. _'And just when I thought she couldn't get more beautiful...'_He thought.

"It's not just that..." She stated softly, looking down.

"Then what else is it?" Ash pressed softly.

Misty smiled softly at him. "Thank you also for visiting me and... For being my best friend."

Ash smiled and pulled her into another hug. "Anytime Mist. I'll always be there for ya' if you need someone to talk to or chase the bugs away."

He pulled away from the hug and the two smiled at one another and felt themselves swimming in the other's gaze. The Kingdom Hearts music in the background snapped them back into reality as Ash turned away swiftly to look at the tv.

His eyes sparkled. "Oh wow! You got Kingdom Hearts?!" He gasped, taking the controller from Misty's hand.

"Hey!" She huffed.

Ignoring her, he started playing it. "Uh, what are the controls for this...?" He asked.

"Get your own save file!" She spat. "Don't mess up mine!" He pouted his adorable, childish pout but went to the main menu.

Pikachu leaped from Ash's shoulder and onto Misty's rubbing against her before sighing at his trainer.

Misty pet Pikachu under the chin and sighed as well. "Well, this'll be a fun visit..." She muttered sarcastically before sitting down next to Ash and watching the intro video play out.

Taking advantage of him being distracted by the game, Misty swiftly pecked him on the cheek.

This action didn't go by unnoticed. He turned to her with a shocked look and a beat red face. "M-Misty! W-what...?"

With an equally red face, Misty pointed frantically to the screen. "You gotta watch this part! It's interesting!" She insisted.

Reluctantly, Ash turned back to the screen, finding himself drawn in again.

Misty smiled to herself. _'This_ _visit won't be so bad after all...'_

* * *

_**Alright so now that you've read it... This exact thing happened to me except that the Scorupi was a real scorpion, Daisy was actually my mom since I don't have any sisters, and it was my dad who came in and killed the scorpion rather than Ash coming for a surprise visit. I wish that my Ashy would come for a visit but he's all the way in New Mexico right now... T_T Anyways, review and lemmie know what'cha thought. ^^ P.S. The next chapter of UiU is done too. :3**  
_


End file.
